


Late Night

by yourmothersmeatloaf



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7681546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourmothersmeatloaf/pseuds/yourmothersmeatloaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place later than when I wrote it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night

Dave had no idea what was in store for him when he saw his phone light up. The ever familiar "Facebook Call". He squinted against a light brighter than the sun and clicked accept, relieved when his room fell into darkness once more.  
He noticed it was John on the line. Or...so he thought. Normally by now John was halfway through a story. He heard nothing but silence. He almost convinced himself he dreamed picking up the call. If only there wasn't the obnoxious flashing green light.  
"John?" A rare case of "The First Name".  
"...Dave."  
Oh shit.  
"What's wrong? Who do I have to pummel?" Dave heard John sigh quietly, softly...defeated.  
"I don't know. I mean, do you ever have that feeling where you just don't know where you went wrong but you know you did?" No, Dave didn't ever have that feeling. But Dave Strider was not about to admit that to the sad little egg.  
"Sure, man. But what's up with that all of the sudden?"  
"I don't know, it's stupid."  
"You know if I lived even within 50 miles of you I'd be over there ASAP to hug the shit out of you."  
"Yeah, too bad there about 1,300 more than 50."  
"Hey, there he is." Dave could hear the reluctant smile. "Tell me what I can do to make you feel better. I can rap for you."  
"Oh, no! No! Dave you cannot use my despair to lay the rapping smack down on me!"  
"Worth a shot."  
"Thanks, Dave."  
"No prob, bob."


End file.
